Every You, Every me
by SNevaeh
Summary: AU, Vegeta kommt auf einen Business-Trip auf die Erde und wird mit Bulma und anderen Katastrophen konfrontiert. OS, schräger Humor.


**Every you, every me**

**AN:** Kleine One-shot zu diesem Bild [nevaehs . deviantart favourites/#/d50p9wk], dass ich zu meinem Geburtstag bekommen hab! Vielen Dank nochmal dafür: ) Es ist eine AU, in der Vegeta, Alter ca 17, zur Erde geschickt wird und dort Bulma, Alter ca 16, begegnet. Spielt vor Beginn von DB und ist ein wenig abgedreht. Und damit mein ich sehr.

* * *

_I serve my head up on a plate  
It's only comfort calling late  
Cause there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you  
_

Placebo – Every you, every me

* * *

Seufzen. Nochmal. Und nochmal. Vegeta fing langsam an, sich zu fragen, wie man ums Verrecken so oft Seufzen konnte! Was ihn dazu brachte, es gleich noch einmal zu tun. Er wusste schon, warum. Dieser blödsinnige, ver…schissene Auftrag!

Genervt stapfte er weiter, durch die Stadt, eine Stadt, was wusste er schon! Und alle glotzen ihn so blöd an!

Er war jetzt seit zwei Tagen hier und hatte das Gefühl, seinen Auftrag schon erledigt zu haben, also konnte er eigentlich auch wieder zurückfliegen… immerhin hat er nicht mehr gesagt bekommen als ‚Planet TR 5562-x oder auch ‚Erde' in der lokalen Sprache zu inspizieren, zu überprüfen, ob den Bewohnern eine Mitgliedschaft in ihrer Organisation angeboten werden soll oder ob es sich rentiert, ihn für eine eventuelle Auslöschung vorzumerken'.

Was auch immer! Sie hatten noch keine Raumfahrt, also könnten sie sie seelenruhig auslöschen, aber andererseits schienen sie auch intelligent und angetrieben, ambitioniert zu sein, also konnten sie auch leben. Was interessierte ihn das? Warum war er überhaupt hier! Er war Soldat, verdammt, und kein Soziologe oder Diplomat oder was auch immer man sein musste für eine ‚Beurteilung fremder Lebensformen'!

Ein angenehmer Geruch brachte ihn von seinen gefrusteten Gedanken ab – ein kleiner Straßenstand, der laut Schild ‚heiße Hunde' verkaufte. Vegeta runzelte nur kurz die Stirn, laut den Informationen, die er sich in der Stasis auf dem Hinflug angehört hatte, hielten die Erdlinge diese Tiere als persönlichen Besitz und nicht zum Essen, aber dann waren diese Informationen auch nur so gut und sowieso fehlten ihnen immer der Kontext, das war absolut zum Kotzen.

Vegeta zuckte nur mit den Schultern, war auch egal, er würd sich die Teile trotzdem kaufen, und wenn sie aus gekochten Erdlingen gemacht wären, so wie die aussahen, waren sie vermutlich sogar ziemlich lecker.

„Einen." Der Verkäufer sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, bevor er verschiedenes Zeug in ein weiches Irgendwas pampte.

„Macht 2.50." Noch höher gezogene Augenbrauen. Was dachten die Erdlinge eigentlich die ganze Zeit, er hätte kein Geld?

Vegeta schnappte sich nur das Teil und biss hinein, überlegte kurz… „Mach mal zehn mehr."

Der Verkäufer starrte ihn nur an, als Vegeta in seinen Handschuh griff und ein paar Scheine rauszog.

„Und ich dachte schon, die hast du dir in den Arsch geschoben, in dem Fummel."

Vegeta grinste nur und beugte sich vor. „Dafür… krieg ich einen umsonst."

Der Verkäufer lachte, aber machte elf.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später lag Vegeta auf einer Bank und verdrückte gerade das letzte Brötchen (war ihm das Wort doch noch eingefallen!). Eigentlich könnte er auch hier liegen bleiben, zu tun hatte er eh nichts, das war ja nicht mal ein Auftrag, das war Arbeit für eine Erkundungssonde! Aber sich aufregen half auch nichts, also beschloss er, die nächsten paar Tage einfach abzuwarten und dann zurück zu fliegen. Als ein fetter Regentropfen ihm ins Gesicht patschte, grummelte er nur genervt und machte die Augen zu. Die Erdlinge hatten ganz offensichtlich Probleme mit jedem Wetter außer warm, aber er musste sich ja auch irgendwie waschen und die Hundedinger hatten ihn ziemlich voll gemacht und sowieso könnte er ein Nickerchen vertragen…

„Hey! Hey, du Trottel, willst du dir ne Lungenentzündung einfangen? Hey, ich red mit dir!"

Vegeta spürte etwas, dass sich verdächtig nach einem Fuß anfühlte, der ihm unsanft in die Seite getreten wurde. Er machte ein Auge auf und sah nur ein felliges Wesen mit raushängender Zunge, das ihn aus großen, schwarzen Augen ansah.

„Willst du dich rächen, weil ich deine Kameraden gegessen hab?"

„Bist du total irre?"

Jetzt erst bemerkte Vegeta, dass der Regen aufgehört hatte. Zumindest über seinem Kopf. Er sah hoch und es war wohl nicht der Tag der Rache für die unterdrückte Hunderasse, da ihn zwei große, blaue Augen ansahen (und übrigens hielt das Mädchen eine Leine in der Hand).

„Was?"

„Bist. Du. Bekloppt."

Sie riss die Augen auf, was aussah, als würden sie ihr gleich aus den Höhlen ploppen.

„Nein. Wieso? Weil ich Hunde esse?"

Sie pustete sich eine hellblaue Strähne aus der Stirn. „Ich ignorier das jetzt mal, nein, Trottel auf der Bank, weil du in deinem Neunzehntes-Jahrhundert-ich-seh-alles Badeanzug hier rumliegst, während hier n Wolkenbruch abgeht! Bist du von daheim weggelaufen oder wollten deine Eltern dich nicht mehr, weil du modisch disorientiert bist?

Vegeta seufzte. Schon wieder. In den zwei Tagen hatte er schon mitbekommen, dass sein Jumpsuit irgendwie die Aufmerksamkeit der Bewohner hier erregte, obwohl er extra schon die Rüstung in seinem Pod gelassen hatte.

„Nein, mir geht's gut, verpiss dich."

„Du bist nass."

„Ich weiß."

„Dann komm mit, ich hab n Haus."

„Schön für dich."

„Bist du Single?"

„Ich… was?" Jetzt musste Vegeta fast wieder hochsehn. Single, was bitte? Natürlich war er allein, sah sie denn noch wen? Außer den Hund natürlich, aber der gehörte ja offensichtlich nicht zu ihm!

„Na hast du ne Freundin? Oder nen Freund?"

Der Hund leckte ihm über das Gesicht, aber ein böser Blick und er hörte auf damit. Immerhin etwas.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Aber du b…"

„Toll, passt mir gut, dann komm mit, Mr. Trottel!"

„Wa…?" Bevor Vegeta weitere Proteste äußern konnte, packte ihn das Mädchen auch schon am Arm und zog ihn von der Bank hoch. Er hätte sie auch einfach abschütteln können, aber sie hatte ein Haus und was solls, er war vermutlich schon sauber genug.

* * *

„Ich bin übrigens Bulma und das ist Speedy."

Vegeta versuchte, die Ironie dahinter zu erkennen, den kleinen Fellball als schnell zu bezeichnen, aber eigentlich war es schon schwierig genug zu gehen, während sich das blauhaarige Mädchen an seinen Arm klammerte und ihm permanent ihren Schirm gegen den Kopf schlug.

„Und du?"

„Ich dachte, ich heiß Trottel." Wumms, wumms, und der Köter schien es wohl besonders toll zu finden, zwischen seinen Beinen zu laufen.

„Ha ha. Halt mal, Trottel."

Dankenswerterweise nahm Vegeta den Schirm entgegen und sah zu, wie sie ein Fortbewegungsmittel auspackte. DAS war tatsächlich etwas interessantes, diese kleinen Kapseln, in denen die Erdlinge Transporter unterschiedlicher Größe verpackten und vermutlich auch anderes. Immerhin etwas, das er berichten konnte, außer natürlich ‚größtenteils harmlos'. Nein, das stimmte auch nicht, nur harmlos reichte. Für seinen Pod wäre das allerdings mehr als praktisch gewesen, er hatte ihn zwar an einer vermeintlich sicheren Stelle gelassen, aber bei diesen neugierigen Bewohnern, die offensichtlich überall hin kamen, sollte er lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen und mal nachsehn, ob er noch da liegt. Er könnte auch Radditz anrufen, mal schaun, was der macht, natürlich musste er NICHT mit, vermutlich hat er wen gevögelt, der ihn aus der Liste gestrichen hat… was auch immer, das hatte er nicht nötig! (Wenn es die war, die er meinte das es war, dann hatte er auch wirklich kein Interesse, näher als Armlänge an sie ranzukommen).

„Kommst du oder was? Trottel."

Vegeta kniff nur die Augen zusammen, bevor er sich zu ihr in den Transporter setzte, den kleinen Hund an seinem Halsband packte und nach hinten warf. Bulma, wie sie sich nannte, schaute nur kurz nach, ob er noch zappelte, sparte sich aber sonstige Kommentare. Sie wusste wohl, dass an ihrer Kreatur viel zu wenig dran war, um daraus gute Brötchen zu machen.

„Also weißt du, für n Obdachlosen siehst du nicht verwahrlost genug aus. Seit wann bist du denn schon auf der Straße?"

Vegeta lümmelte sich zurück, das Sitzmaterial quietschte, als er versuchte, eine bequeme Position einzunehmen.

„Zwei Tage. Wurde von daheim rausgeworfen, weil sie der Meinung waren, ich sollte mal was sinnvolles machen. Hast du was zu essen?"

Bulma sah kurz zu ihm rüber. „Was kann man denn sinnvolles auf der Straße machen? Du hast ja komische Eltern…"

„Hast du was zu essen? Oder soll ich den Hund nehmen?"

Sie bremste, warum auch immer, und starrte ihn an. „Fass meinen Hund an und du wirst bald dein eigenes Würstchen essen."

Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wovon sie redete (er hatte keine Würstchen. Die wurden doch aus Hunden gemacht! Sie sollte aufhören, ihn zu verwirren!) aber er hielt es für sinnvoll, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ähm, Vegeta."

Der kleine Erdling drückte offensichtlich ein wenig zu stark auf das Pedal zum losfahren, Vegeta wurde unsanft nach vorne geschleudert.

„Das is mein Name."

„Das hab ich schon kapiert, Trottel."

Das kleine Tier jaulte nur gequält, offensichtlich mochte es den Fahrstil auch nicht.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten des Schweigens schienen sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen zu sein, dem sogenannten Haus. Vegeta legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah sich das näher an, das… Haus. Die Hütte. Das Domizil. Ah, das klang gut.

„Das ist also dein Domizil."

Bulma zog ihren Köter aus dem Gefährt, der Schirm war schon wieder verdammt nah an seinem Kopf.

„Mein was? Mein… mein WAS?"

„Deine Behausung, Erd… erm, Bulma. Oder wollen wir hier einbrechen? Ich helf dir nur, wenn ich was zu essen krieg."

Zu seiner Verwunderung fing sie nur an zu lachen, was Fellkugel dazu brachte, herzerbarmend zu winseln. Also sein Herz erbarmte sich natürlich nicht, ist ja klar.

„Klar, wir brechen hier ein, warum auch nicht! Zuerst rauben wir die Küche aus, dann baden wir in den ihrer Jacuzzi, so mit allen Badezu… das is ne Badewanne."

„Klar." Gar nicht klar, aber scheiß drauf, wusste sie ja nicht.

„Und dann treiben wirs in einem von diesen riesen Betten mit den Vorhängen drum rum, du weißt schon." Sie grinste verschwörerisch, während sie den Schirm gegen seine Schläfe presste.

„Was treiben wir denn?"

Sie starrte ihn an. Lange.

„Gar nichts. Weißt was, GAR NICHTS, sicher, dass du von diesem Planeten bist?"

„Haha. Gehen wir rein, ich hab Hunger." Wirklich kein Kontext, diese blöden Sprachkurse, da sollten sie mal dran arbeiten!

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie in ihrer Unterwäsche in einer gigantischen Badewanne (Ach, du trägst sowas? – Leck mich!) und ein Haufen Essen stapelte sich neben ihnen. Nicht, dass die komische Blauhaarige viel wollte, aber umso besser.

„Was war jetzt mit dem Bett?"

„Was is dein Problem, Trottel? Oder wart, was hast du gesagt, Veggie? Willst du unbedingt ins Bett? Willst du, hm, willst du?"

Sie schubste Schaum gegen ihn, aber offensichtlich traf sie nur seinen schwimmenden Snack, der schon wieder jaulte. Schien es nicht leicht zu haben mit ihr, er konnte es verstehn.

„Vegeta, so schwer is es nicht. Soll ich dich rächen?"

„Was, wovor?" Sie schaute verwirrt um sich. „Ne Spinne? Is da ne Spinne? Kill das Ding, das is mein Ernst!"

Vegeta runzelte nur genervt die Stirn. „Ich hab nicht dich gemeint. Also, ich tunk sie unter und wenn sie nicht mehr zappelt, dann essen wir sie."

„… Redest du mit meinem Hund? Hör auf, ihm Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen!"

Vegeta lachte und ließ sich tiefer in die Wanne sinken. Das war durchaus angenehm.

„Was hast du da eigentlich aufm Kopf?"

„Haare. Was hast du aufm Kopf, du siehst aus, als hätte dich n Vogel angeschissen."

„Hey, Trottel, was für Vögel kacken denn bitte hellblau? Was auch immer das da sein soll, es steht hoch!"

Ach ja, sie waren getrocknet. Es brauchte schon ordentlich Regen, um die nass zu machen. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und beglückwünschte sich nur für seine Wahl - warum draußen rumlungern, wenns hier viel angenehmer war.

„Noch nie Haare gesehn, Vogelschiss?" Hm, ne Woche könnte er schon bleiben. Morgen würden sie dann in ein anderes Haus einbrechen, also ein Domizil, also was großes, wie nennen die das, Behausung, Wohnung, Villa! Klingt gut.

Bulma griff genervt nach Speedys Schwanz, um ihren armen, kleinen Liebling nicht weiter dem üblen Einfluss dieser Gestalt auszusetzen. Sie zog. Aber es rührte sich nicht wirklich was. Und sowieso fühlte sich sein Schwanz so lang und dünn an, so gar nicht wie ihr fluffiger, kleiner… erschrocken ließ sie los, oh Gott, sie hatte doch nicht etwa…! Sie sah hoch, Vegeta war verschwunden, wohin war der denn jetzt verschwunden? Ein paar Haarspitzen, gut, das war gut, sie packte sie und zog, ein Kopf kam nach, aber er sah so… blass aus! Hatte sie ihn gerade ertränkt?

Geschockt zog sie fester, aber er war so verdammt schwer für so nen kleinen Wicht! Sie hatte ihn halb draußen, als sie sich kurzerhand über ihn stellte, ihn unter den Schultern packte und zog!

„Jetzt komm schon, du kleiner, verschissener Mistkerl! Argh!"

„Uuuh, hmmm…"

Sie zog noch ein bisschen fester, er schien wieder zu sich zu kommen, oder er fand ihre Brüste in seinem Gesicht toll, aber das war jetzt egal, sie würde ihn nicht in einer Badewanne sterben lassen!

Ein Räuspern ließ sie hochschrecken. Da stand wer in der Tür!

„Miss Briefs, was machen Sie da schon wieder?"

Schon wieder? SCHON WIEDER? Gar nichts machte sie, Leben retten!

„Ihre Eltern sind wieder da, vielleicht sollten Sie fertig werden."

Entgeistert sah sie der Haushälterin nach, als sie auf einmal eine Bewegung zwischen ihren Brüsten spürte. Ach ja.

„Wmgh ddmd dmppf?"

„Was?" Zwei Hände packten ihre Schultern und schubsten sie ein wenig weg.

„Was machst du da?"

„Ähm, ich… wollte dich offensichtlich ertränken, um dich danach zu essen. Ist doch klar. Da bist du ja, mein Kleiner!"

Speedy hechelte aufgeregt, sie streckte die Arme aus, um ihn in Empfang zu nehmen, nachdem er solch ein dramatisches Geschehen miterleben musste, er kam näher, und… schwamm an ihren Armen vorbei, um Vegeta das Gesicht abzulecken. Sie kniff nur böse die Augen zusammen.

„Was hab ich da angefasst? Ich mein… war das dein… dein…"

„Mein Schwanz. Offensichtlich." Er hielt Speedy an seinem Halsband auf Abstand, dessen leise Röchelgeräusche ignorierend.

„Dein … Schwanz. Oh." Bulma spürte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde und vermutlich die Farbe von reifen Erdbeeren annahm.

„Jap. Der da." Vegeta war schon klar, was sie gemeint hat, die Erdlinge hatten ja keine Schwänze, aber das war einfach zu genial (und er hatte ziemlich viel Wasser geschluckt wegen ihrer blöden Aktion, so viel Genugtuung musste er sich gönnen). Er hob langsam seinen Schwanz aus dem Wasser und wedelte mit der Spitze. Bulmas Gesichstfarbe wechselte spontan von rot zu weiß.

„Das Ding ist aber haarig. Oh. Oh. Ughthr." Sie tauchte unter, das war einfach zu peinlich. Warum war das Teil haarig?

„War grad wer hier? Ich dacht, ich hätte was gehör… hey!"

„Wow, der ist echt haarig. Und so lang. Wow."

Mit Mühe hievte sich Vegeta aus der Badewanne, um Bulmas grapschenden Händen zu entkommen. Hatte wohl noch nie was von Privatsphäre gehört!

„Lass endlich los, das ist mein Schwanz, nicht, was du schon wieder meinst!"

Schon wieder? SCHON WIEDER? Warum musste sie sich das von jedem anhören? Aber jetzt, wo er stand, in seiner weißen Unterwäsche, merkte sie, was er… meinte.

„Oh, jetzt seh ichs. Deutlich."

Vegeta sah sie an. Dann sah er runter. Dann sah er sie wieder an, eine Spur rötlicher um die Nase.

„Deine Nippel hängen raus, Vogelschiss."

„Und meine Haushälterin meint, ich hätts dir besorgt!" Bulma zog schnell ein Handtuch zu ihr rüber.

„Hast du ja, sehr gut sogar. …Das hast du nicht gemeint, oder?"

„Nein. Ich wohn hier."

„Hm. Schönes Domizil."

„Nimm n Handtuch, ich erkenn die Haare auf deinem Arsch."

„Tja, das heißt wohl, du hast genau hingesehn." Speedy saß auf seiner Schulter, wie auch immer der da hingekommen war. „Hab ich auch."

Er war schnell. Sehr schnell. Nappa lobte ihn hin und wieder, wie schnell er war. Nur hin und wieder, er sollte sich ja nichts drauf einbilden (tat er doch. Er war schließlich ein Teenager! DER Teenager! Der letzte ihrer Rasse! … Moment, das musste er überdenken, das war das Falsche… ach ja, er war der Prinz! Genau, das wars.) Und als, äh, Prinz, sollte er eigentlich nicht mal drüber nachdenken, sich von diesen Erdlingen was vormachen zu lassen! Die Shampooflasche, die ihm frontal auf die Nase knallte, tat trotzdem weh.

* * *

„Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an!"

Vegeta rieb sich immer noch entgeistert die Nase, ein wenig gestört von Speedy, der sich mittlerweile in seinen Haaren einen Sitzplatz zurecht getrampelt hatte und versuchte, ihm durch Lecken behilflich zu sein.

„Mal sehn, du bist ja so winzig, da sollte dir was von mir passen…"

„Warum kann ich nicht mein eigenes Zeug wieder anziehn?"

Bulma sah in von oben bis unten an. Also bis zu seinem Bauchnabel, weil na ja, weiße Unterwäsche und so und so genau wollte sie dann doch nicht mit männlicher Anatomie bekannt gemacht werden. Dann seufzte sie und wiederholte das Ganze.

„WAS?"

„Ah, schau mal, das ist mir ein bisschen groß, das könnte dir passen… machst du eigentlich Sport?"

Vegeta grummelte nur, als er ihr das grüne Kapuzensweatshirt aus der Hand nahm und versuchte, es anzuziehn, was sich dank seiner Haare und Speedy als ein wenig schwierig erwies.

„Uuuund… hier! Die hat Stretch drin, die sollte passen!"

Vegeta beäugte die Jeans misstrauisch, die ihm hingehalten wurde. Er konnte nicht ganz erkennen, wie das kleine Teil jetzt weniger eng sein sollte als sein Jumpsuit, aber er zog sie trotzdem an. Mit Mühe.

„Ich glaub, die klemmt mir was ab."

„Ach was, sitzt doch gut!" Bulma verkniff sich ein dreckiges Grinsen, er sah ein wenig aus wie einer von diesen pseudointelektuellen Studenten, fehlte nur noch die passende Hornbrille. Aber die Hose, die war sicherlich eng genug.

* * *

Bulma mochte ihre Mutter. Also natürlich mochte sie ihre Mutter, jeder mag seine Mutter, aber dann war sie gerade mal 16 und das hieß, dass sie eigentlich ihre Mutter nicht zu mögen hatte, wobei sie es trotzdem tat und obwohl sie ein Genie war, bereitete ihr das von Zeit zu Zeit Kopfschmerzen.

An diesem Tag allerdings hatte sie kein Problem, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden.

„Bulma, Liebling, ich hab gehört, du hast jemanden mitgebracht? Was hast du denn schon wieder auf der Straße gefunden?"

Schon wieder? SCHON WIEDER? Was sollten diese Unterstellungen die ganze Zeit?

„Hallo."

Vegeta versuchte gleichzeitig cool und stoisch und überlegen und nett dreinzusehn, also beeindruckend und sowieso war er ja ein Prinz und das da war die Mutter von der da, die ihn aus dem Park geschleift hatte, also ein guter Eindruck würde bestimmt nicht schaden. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihm allerdings, dass der Hund auf seinem Kopf in Verbindung mit der Tatsache, dass er seine Hände nicht in seine Hosentaschen bekam und Probleme hatte, die Knie zu beugen, was wiederrum verhinderte, dass er sich lässig in den Türrahmen lehnte, ein wenig diesen perfekten Eindruck störte.

„Oh, das ist aber ein süßer Hund!"

„Das ist MEIN Hund, Mama! Und wir haben gar nichts gemacht in der Badewanne und sowieso…"

„Was ist jetzt mit dem Bett?" Vegeta war dazu übergegangen, gerade zu stehen und die Arme zu verschränken. Das ging ganz gut.

„So weit seid ihr schon? Also Bulma, das geht aber schon ein wenig schnell, meinst du nicht?"

Ob sie wohl platzt?

„WIR HABEN GAR…"

„Wollt ihr was essen?" Die blonde Frau lächelte Vegeta entzückend an. Spontane Gedanken an jegliche Comics, die er bisher gelesen hatte, in denen die Vorzüge von älteren Frauen besprochen wurden, geisterten ihm durch den Kopf.

„Nein, wir haben grad…"

„Klar."

Bulma schüttelte nur den Kopf, offensichtlich aßen die Menschen nicht sonderlich viel, aber es roch gut, ihre Mutter lächelte nett, Bulma war sprachlos und das allein war schon alles wert, immerhin konnte er sich kaum hinsetzen.

* * *

Ein seltsamer Mann kam noch dazu, er sprach kaum und hatte eine Katze auf dem Kopf. Vegeta fühlte sich ihm gleich sehr nah. Aber nicht auf die Weise, davon hatten die Comics nie berichtet!

* * *

„Was ist das?" Vegeta beugte sich leicht zu Bulma rüber, die gerade mal an ihrem Glas nippte.

„Das ist Spinat. Ist essbar."

„Sicher?"

„Ja, es lagert sich in deinem Hirn an und blockiert die Intelligenzzentren, sollte dir also nicht schaden."

Er stocherte noch ein wenig darin rum. Was hatte der Sprachkurs gesagt, Spinat macht einen stärker? Also zumindest diesen einen Mann, Popeye, also vielleicht half es ihm ja auch. Widerlich war's trotzdem.

* * *

„Kriegst n Gästezimmer."

Vegeta versuchte sich verzweifelt, den Kopf zu kratzen, aber Speedy war gnadenlos. Musste das blöde Viech nicht mal pinkeln oder was?

„Was is jetzt mit dem Bett?"

„Gar nix is mit dem Bett, Trottel!"

Bulma drehte sich wütend um und starrte ihn an, bis sie plötzlich seine Schulter anstarrte. Oder so. Eine ältere Frau stapfte an ihnen vorbei und sah wirklich sehr böse aus. Vegeta bemühte sich, einen lässigen Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten.

„Miss Briefs, was machen Sie denn schon wieder?"

Schon wieder? SCHON WIEDER? Unglaublich, was dachte die eigentlich!

Bulma packte Vegeta bloß am Kragen seines Shirts und zog ihn mit in eins der Zimmer.

„Na was werd ich wohl schon machen, is doch offensichtlich!"

Sie knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, bevor sie ihn böse, sehr sehr SEHR böse anstarrte.

„Hör zu, du bleibst heut Nacht hier, und wenn die Welt untergeht, diese blöde Kuh von einer Angestellten muss gar nicht meinen, mir was sagen zu dürfen und sowieso was wollen die eigentlich alle von mir und die KÖNNEN MICH MAL! Is das klar, Trottel?"

Vegeta hielt es für absolut angebracht, nichts zu sagen.

„Da isn Bett. Fass mich an und ich hab gleich zwei Schwänze, die ich dir abreißen kann. KLAR?"

Glasklar.

* * *

Er war sich gar nicht im Klaren, was sie eigentlich wollte, das Bett war so groß, dass er nicht mal in ihre Nähe kam (sowieso lag Speedy als Anstandshund zwischen ihnen. Hatte seine ganze Frisur ruiniert, wirklich mal). Es war langweilig. Er schlief offensichtlich weniger als die Menschen und jetzt hatte er nichts zu tun und wusste nicht, wo es essen gab oder Licht oder irgendwas. Er schielte leicht zu Bulma rüber, die schnarchte, als wollte sie das Haus absägen. Ihr Oberteil war ein wenig runtergerutscht und er konnte ihre Brüste sehen. Nun, zumindest ein bisschen was davon.

Im Bad hatte sie da irgendwas drüber getragen, aber warum, das war ihm nicht ganz klar. Sah doch auch so ganz hübsch aus. Eine spontane Idee ließ ihn aufspringen (na ja, eigentlich rollte er sich ganz leise vom Bett. Aber als Prinz von nem ganzen Planeten ging das nicht, is ja klar). Er schlich zu dem Stapel Klamotten neben ihrem Schreibtisch, wühlte ein wenig darin herum und fand schließlich, was er gesucht hatte! Er hielt das ominöse Kleidungsstück mit zwei spitzen Fingern hoch und inspizierte es. Offensichtlich sollte es was stützen und rund machen vielleicht?

Er sah an sich runter, dann wieder hoch, dann wieder runter, seine Brauen angestrengt zusammengezogen. Stützfunktion, hm?

Bulma verfluchte sich innerlich für lange Zeit, dass sie keine Kamera parat hatte. Oder n Handy. Oder irgendwas, um festzuhalten, DAS festzuhalten, also der Typ ausm Park, der verzweifelt versuchte, mit dem Verschluss ihres BHs zurecht zu kommen. Während er ihn trug. Andererseits, ihm nicht zu sagen, wie lächerlich das war, das konnte kein Geld bezahlen. Ha.

* * *

„Is ne Woche ok?"

„Was? Wofür?"

„Na um hier zu bleiben!" Vegeta pustete ein wenig auf den Nagellack auf Bulmas Zehen.

„Hm. Klar. Bleibst bei mir im Zimmer, klar, und stell sicher, dass dich die alte Tusse möglichst oft sieht."

Er verscheuchte Speedy, der versuchte, Bulmas Zehen abzulecken.

„Du hast da daneben geschmiert! Also n bisschen Mühe musst du dir schon geben, wenn du hier bleiben willst."

Vegeta guckte ein wenig böse, aber sie sah nicht mal hin. Sollte er nicht irgendwas erzählen von wegen ‚ich kill deine Familie und nag das Fleisch von ihren Knochen' oder so? Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und entfernte vorsichtig den Nagellack, der danebengegangen war. Wer weiß, wenn er diese Fertigkeiten nochmal gebrauchen konnte und außerdem war das hier doch irgendwie bequemer als ne Bank.

„Kann ich mein Schiff hier abstellen?"

Bulma sah von ihrer Zeitschrift hoch.

„Du hast n Schiff? Wo denn, hier is doch gar kein Fluss oder sowas. Äh, Fluss durch Berlin?"

„Woher soll ich was von irgendwelchen Flüssen irgendwo wissen?"

„Kreuzworträtsel, man, bist echt keine Hilfe… also, Schiff, was, wo, warum?"

Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ach ja, Raumschiff. Bin vor drei Tagen gelandet und wenn ich eh hierbleib."

Bulma beschäftigte sich weiter mit ihrem Rätsel, während sie intensiv auf ihrem Kulli rumkaute.

„Du bist also ausm All? Was willst dann hier?"

„Soll mal den Planet angucken. Keine Ahnung, war nicht sehr spezifisch, die Angabe."

„'Kay, cool, mach was´t willst, in der Garage is Platz. Denk ich. Kann ichs mal sehn?"

„Zappel nicht, jetzt bin ich schon wieder daneben gefahren!"

Bulma linste nur kurz auf ihren Fuß, bevor sie mit den Zehen wackelte.

„Hm, rot sieht irgendwie scheiße aus, lieber blau?"

„… Willst du mein Schiff sehn?"

Speedy bellte begeistert. Das hieß dann wohl ja.

* * *

„Wow."

„Nich wahr? Is cool, find ich auch. Also, es ist eine unglaublich fortschrittliche Technik und ich will ja nicht angeben, aber das müsst ihr Menschen erst mal nachma…"

„Sieht aus wie ne Rieseneiskugel! Oder n Gummiball! Oder Automatenkaugummi!"

Bulma ging kichernd näher und betatschte die Außenhülle. Das war ja nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Nicht anfassen, das ist extrem wertvoll und empfindlich und Finger weg, Vogelschiss!"

Vegeta zupfte Bulma von seinem Schiff runter, die es gerade geschafft hatte, oben drauf zu klettern. Vermutlich, um den Eingang zu finden. Aber immerhin, ihre Zehen sahen wirklich gut aus in den Sandalen.

„Uh, was ist das da drin, ne Rüstung? Darf ich die sehen?"

Vegeta rollte nur mit den Augen. DIE würd er lieber selber anziehn, die blöde Hose von dem kleinen Erdling drückten nur an Stellen, von denen er nicht mal wusste, dass da was drücken kann!

„Bitte, hier!"

Bulma riss sie ihm sofort aus der Hand und fing an, sie zu inspizieren, dran rumzuzerren, bis sie rausgefunden hatte, wie… sie zog sie an!

„Woah, mal halblang, das ist meine einzige Uni… hey!"

„Wahnsinn, die quetscht einem ja die Titten ab! Hast du deswegen meinen BH gemopst?"

Vegeta war gern der Meinung, dass dieser Blick ähnlich Laserstrahlen war, die den Schädel des Opfers durchbohrten und das Hirn dahinter pulverisierten. Nie hatte er sich mehr gewünscht, dass es wahr wäre.

* * *

„Also wenn du ausm All bist, dann musst du doch fast ein bisschen Kultur mitnehmen, so zu deinen Eltern!"

Vegeta runzelte die Stirn, als er das Angebot überdachte. Eigentlich wusste er ja schon, was er Frieza sagen würde, und ob Nappa und Radditz an Kultur interessiert waren, schwer zu sagen…

„Weiß nich. Die Hose nehm ich jedenfalls nicht mit."

Bulma lachte nur laut los, dieses seltsame Giggeln, wenn es sich anhörte, als würde sie gluckern und irgendwie so ein Erstickungsgeräusch. Sehr seltsam, dabei war sie so eitel und lachte wie n … hm, er konnte das nicht mal mit was vergleichen.

„Gut, dann lass uns mal anfangen! Hab n echt genialen Flatscreen, den hab ich selber modifiziert, das Bild is so scharf, du siehst da sogar Staubkörner drauf!"

Damit hatte sie Recht, die Staubkörner auf dem Bildschirm waren zu sehen. Besonders, wenn die Sonne drauf schien.

* * *

Es regnete in STRÖMEN, ernsthaft mal, also wie aus Kübeln, aus vollen Rohren, also es regnete. Ziemlich stark. Zehn Tage war er geblieben, länger als geplant, aber das war schon ok. (Er hatte Nappa angerufen und der hats erlaubt, also passts auch) Der Tag der Abreise war wohl angebrochen, der Tag der bequemen Kleidung auf alle Fälle, endlich war er die verschissene Hose los. Bulma hatte sich ja sehr vehement geweigert, ihn ne andere kaufen zu lassen, vielleicht irgend n Fetisch oder so was, wundern würds ihn nicht.

„Dann geht´s jetzt heim, was?"

Bulma sah ihn mit großen, strahlend blauen Augen an, er glaubte sogar, ein paar glänzende Lichtpunkte darin zu sehen, die in nahenden Tränen schwammen…

„Hab ich was im Gesicht oder warum glotzt du mich so an?"

Ohne darauf einzugehen, packte Vegeta sie und zog sie hinaus auf die Wiese, der Regen strömte über sie, als er ihre Taille umfasste und sie langsam nach unten senkte (nicht sehr weit, sie war wirklich nicht sehr dehnbar in der unteren Rückengegend).

„Erinnerst du dich an den Tag unseres ersten Treffens? Als der Himmel seine Pforten öffnete und wir im strömend herabplätschernden Wasserfall des Himmels unsere Bekanntschaft machten?"

Er sah selbstzufrieden auf Bulmas irritierten Blick. Ihre Mutter stand in der Tür, ein Taschentuch an ihre tränenfeuchten Augen gepresst und ihr Vater stand dahinter, eine Zigarre im Mundwinkel und nickte ihm zustimmend zu. Also, das hätt er wohl getan, wenn er da gewesen wär, ganz bestimmt!

Vegeta räusperte sich kurz.

„Jedenfalls muss ich dich jetzt verlassen und zurück in mein Reich und … was rächen."

„Spinnst du?"

Vegeta verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Hör auf, die Stimmung zu ruinieren! Ich bin romantisch, also seufz jetzt und dann kommt noch was…"

„Küsst euch!" ertönte es nur von Bulmas Mutter. Genau, das war es gewesen!

„Ey ernsthaft, ich hätt dich nicht die ganzen Liebesfilme schauen lassen sollen, das ist doch jetzt nicht dein E…"

Vegeta presste seine Lippen auf die ihren, so machte man das ja. In den Filmen. Ganz bestimmt. Aber irgendwie war das nicht wirklich … toll. Bulma drückte nur gegen seine Schultern und irgendwie war das alles echt unbequem. Immerhin klatschte ihre Mutter, also war es wohl zumindest halbwegs gut gelaufen.

„Ich geh dann mal."

„Mach das. Komm gut heim. Und sag hallo zu deinen Papas!"

Ha ha, das hätte er auch nicht erwähnen brauchen…

„Und wenn du mal wieder hier bist, dann kannst ja vorbei kommen!"

„Kann ich den Hund haben?"

„Jup. Mag mich eh nicht mehr."

Aber Vegeta hatte ihn dafür richtig ins Herz geschlossen. Was wohl unvermeidlich war, immerhin hat er fast die kompletten zehn Tage auf seinem Kopf zugebracht. Ob er seine Haare wohl jemals wieder gerichtet bekommen würde?

Er schloss die Kapsel, winkte noch einmal, fast wär ihm sogar eine Träne über die Wange gekullert und dann schlief er auch schon, Speedy auf seinem Schoß, der selig vor sich hin sabberte.

* * *

„Jetzt ist er weg. Und was willst du jetzt machen, Schätzchen? Immer noch kein Freund in Sicht?"

Bulma biss sich auf die Unterlippe, die ein wenig aufgerissen war von Vegetas blödem Kuss und seinen trockenen Lippen. Da hatte ihre Mutter schon Recht, das war echt ne blöde Sache, Vegeta wär eigentlich n guter Kandidat gewesen, so mit seinen Fähigkeiten beim Nägel lackieren und enge Hosen tragen und außerdem hatte sie mal seinen Hintern beim schlafen begutachtet, so was ließ man nicht einfach mal gehen, aber er musste ja ein Alien sein!

„Keine Ahnung. Ich denk, ich werd jetzt doch die Dragonballs suchen. Also diese Kugeln, weißt schon, vielleicht find ich aufm Weg ja wen neues."

Bulmas Mutter hielt ihr nur ermunternd ein Handtuch hin. Klang nach einem guten Plan.

* * *

Speedy wedelte schon ganz aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz, als endlich die Klappe aufging und Vegeta zurück auf der Station war. Nappa erwartete ihn schon.

„Was ist das?"

„Nicht mal Hallo? Ich war grad ewig weg und du willst mich nur anmeckern!"

Nappa war davon absolut unbeeindruckt.

„In deinem Auftrag stand nicht, dass du was mitbringen sollst. Was is das?"

„Ein Hund. Ein Tier von der Erde und den behalt ich!"

Nappa zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das kannst du vergessen, das Viech bleibt nicht in deinem Zimmer! Was meinst du, wer sich wieder um den kümmern muss!"

Entgeistert starrte Vegeta auf Nappas Rücken, der sich schnell wegbewegte.

„A… Aber Pap… Nappa! Das ist unfair!"

Er behielt ihn doch. Quengeln half eigentlich immer. Außerdem war Radditz auch ganz angetan von ihm und Speedy lag fast noch lieber in seinen Haaren. Sie waren beide der Meinung, dass Nappas Mangel an Haarmassen seine Abneingung stark beeinflusste.

„So so, und warum sollen wir mit diesem Planet Kontakt aufnehmen?"

Friezas Gesicht wurde von einem zarten Grinsen geziert (er sollte wirklich aufhören, so zu reden. Geistige Notiz gemacht) Frieza grinste blöd und wusste wohl irgendwie nicht mehr, warum er ihn überhaupt weggeschickt hatte.

„Schon. Steht auch im Bericht warum."

Frieza lehnte sich in seinem Thron ein wenig vor und begutachtete Vegeta etwas genauer, der vor ihm kniete.

„Was ist das da in deinen Haaren? Sieht so flauschig aus."

Vegeta gefiel das gar nicht! Er hatte ja versucht, Speedy in seinem Zimmer zu lassen, aber er hatte sich einfach an einem Haarschopf festgebissen und das wars dann gewesen.

„Eine Lebensform von der Erde. Gar nicht flauschig."

„Gut, den nehm ich, du kannst gehen."

Vegeta starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Nur über seine Leiche, er würde ihn mit dem Leben verteidigen, also das ging ja mal gar nicht!

„Der gehört mir."

„Seh ich aus, als würd mich das interessieren? Her damit!"

Zähneknirschend ließ er Zarbon Speedy aus seinen Haaren ziehen. Immerhin biss er ihn ordentlich.

Der einzige Trost für ihn und Radditz, die zwei Tage Trauer hielten für ihren verlorenen Freund, war die Tatsache, dass kaum jemand seine Meetings mehr ernst nehmen konnte, so mit dem kleinen, sabbernden Fellbüschel, das jetzt auf Zarbons Kopf saß. Ha.

* * *

Jahre später war Vegeta tatsächlich wieder auf der Erde, tatsächlich wieder bei Bulma und tatsächlich hatten sie keinen Kontakt aufgenommen. Ach ja, und es regnete.

„Hey Trottel, deine Haare sind platt."

„Hm. Wolkenbruch."

„Ja ja. Sag mal, wie siehts aus, wolltest uns irgendwie alle umbringen."

„Ach. Das mach ich halt. Aber ihr lebt ja noch."

Bulma sah kurz auf ihre durchweichten Füße, bevor sie wie blöde grinste.

„Hey Trottel, willst ne Lungenentzündung kriegen?"

Vegeta musste unwillkürlich ebenfalls grinsen.

„Könnt dich das gleiche fragen."

„Schau mal, da is n ziemlich fettes Domizil hinter mir. Könnten wir einbrechen. Haben bestimmt ne große Badewanne."

Sie kam einen Schritt näher.

„Und viel Essen." Er ebenfalls.

„Könnten wir kombinieren." Noch ein Schritt.

„Und danach…" Standen sich gegenüber.

„Testen wir eins von diesen großen Bette, weißt schon…" Legte einen Arm um seine Schulter.

„Die mit den Vorhängen." Er packte sie um die Hüften.

„Klingt nach nem Plan."

Gesagt, getan. Neun Monaten später wurde Trunks geboren.

_Fin._

* * *

**AN: **Oi, das ist ja doch ein ziemlich langer Brocken geworden! Das man das nicht ernst nehmen kann, sollte sich von selbst ergeben. Matty, ich hoffe, es konnte einigermaßen unterhalten und an den Rest der eventuell vorhandenen Leserschaft richte ich natürlich dasselbe. Ich will jetzt mal nicht sagen, checkt die andern FFs von mir, weil das hier und die, die haben nichts gemeinXD Aber wenn ihr wollt, tut euch natürlich keinen Zwang an.

Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
